I Drove All Night
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: Oneshot! Continuation of 4x10. Elena drives up to see Damon for the first time in days.


I drove all night.

* * *

"Listen carefully. Get into your car, right now and come to me." Damon said seriously.

"I'll be there soon." A soft smile gracing her face, his arms would be wrapped around her in a matter of minutes. She would finally be home. For home wasn't the deed of the house you owned. It's where your heart lay. And her heart belonged with Damon.

After finishing her conversation with Damon she rushed around packing, making sure to pack the 'yes pile' red panties, he had fondled with back when she had been ever so keen on finding Stefan. My how things had changed now? And after all she had been through today, all she had dreamed was to go home and see him, hold him close to her.

The day was finally turning around.

She arrived at the lake house, it was nearing 11, and all the lights were off. She didn't even see his blue Camaro. Where were they? He hadn't mentioned anything when they spoke earlier. She checked her phone. There was no messages or missed calls.

She made her way upstairs, up to Damon's current room which just coincidently happened to be her room, when she stayed here. Okay maybe it wasn't coincidental. But it comforted her that he was staying in her room, like she had been doing at the Salvatore boarding house. His scent in the room was much more potent, fresher than it was at the boarding house. She inhaled gulps of his scent. She hadn't realised how much she had missed his smell. She grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed, and snuggled it to her face. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? She needed him.

She looked around noticing his clothes neatly packed away in his duffel. He was always so domestic; it brought a smile to her face, remembering all the times he had helped with cooking, dishes, cleaning. He was always worried about getting the house dirty, blood stains and all. He reminded her of her dad in that way, they were the same. And it didn't even weird her out that they had a lot of similar traits. The thought strangely soothed her. Seeing her parents in other people, it seemed to lessen the pain of her loss. It reminded her that they were still here, still a part of her life.

She took off her shoes and threw herself to the bed, eagerly waiting for his return. She mindlessly played with the quilt, loose threads here and there. This small separation between her and Damon had been pure evil. And she was going to let him know it. She was just grateful to be in the same house again. Her heart pounded at the thought of him. Today she had finally been honest with herself; she truly loved him, and had told him as much. Still clutching his pillow she kicked her legs and let out a very girlish giggle. She _loved _him. She was _in love_ with him.

"I love Damon." She tested out vocally. "I'm in love with Damon."

She let out an exhale. This was surreal. She was dreaming. He hadn't answered her call. She was just imagining it. But she didn't care. If this was the only way she could be with him, she'd take it.

A few minutes later she heard the crunch of gravel and the flickering of lights. Walking over to the window, she saw the blue Camaro parked in front of the lake house, Matt and Jeremy already out the car, making it to the front door with what looked like a tub of ice-cream that Damon had promised them. That's when she finally saw him. After days of only hearing his voice calls, or seeing his messages, he was finally there. She remained slightly stunned as she watched him get out. Was this really only a dream? They were the closest they had been in days. Maybe this was real. Everything concerning Damon was _always_ real. Why wouldn't this be?

_Why are you still up here when he's down there?_ And as if it clicked this was real, he was here, and she was here. Using her vamp speed, she rushed to him, desperate to feel his lips on her, for his warmth to spread onto her body as they embraced.

"Damon!" She yelled bounding down the stairs. "Damon" she said franticly, stopping right in front of him. He was beautiful. His face even more handsome then the last time she had seen him, she ran her hand slightly on the stubble that had grown on his chin. "Damon" she whispered against his lips.

"Lena" he murmured back.

"I love you. I love you. I love—" she was cut off as his lips met hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him, holding her as close as possible.

He pulled away gently, his eyes remaining closed. They fluttered open, and all the emotion he had poured into the kiss shone in his eyes.

Smiling at the effect she had on him, enjoying the way he brightened up, the way she could make him smile. His happiness was always contagious. She brought her lips to his ears kissing the tip and in the huskiest voice she could muster she whispered "I love you, Damon."

"Lena" he said pulling her away, so he could look into her doe eyes. Cupping her cheek he replied "I love you too."

Pulling her arms around his neck, she tightened her hold on him, pushing her body on to his. His arms finding their way back around her waist again, this time hoisting her up. Her long legs automatically make their way around him, her bare feet digging into his clothed skin.

He kissed her with all the ardour within him. Days of unresolved frustrations, poured into the kiss. Things became needy fast. Tongues battled for dominance. She clutched his hair arching her back and grazing the prominent bulge in his denim pants. She let out a moan, when she bit his lip, drawing blood, into her system. With his vampire speed he sped them to the bedroom, throwing her to the bed but not before pausing to slip his shirt off.

"I can't trust you with my shirts anymore." He smirked "You always manage to destroy them. And this is Armani."

"It's not my fault they look better in tattered pieces on the floor rather than on you." She said cheekily.

"Oh yea?" he smirks as she giggles and nods. With that he grabbed her small feet, kissing the toe on her right foot.

"Damon, don't that tickles." She laughs, squirming under his touch, trying to kick her leg out of his grip. But all he does is tighten his hold on her ankle.

"This tickles…huh? I wonder, what else tickles?" He says teasingly moving his hand up her thigh to her stomach.

"Damon! Don't you dare! Damo—" She was a goner the minute his fingers touched the sides of her stomach. A burst of laughter fell from her lips.

He was surrounded by her mirthful giggles. How he enjoyed the way she laughed. And she had a great laugh, one that was infectious. He laughed along with her. Taking pleasure in the rise he got out of her. He relented, as she pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him lightly on the lips, before swiping up the remnants of dried blood from his lip.

"You taste delicious." She moaned

"Elena." he said in a warning tone.

"Damon." She mocks. She flips him over so she's straddling him. She rolls her hips, releasing some of the friction as their lower bodies grind together.

"Elena—" he drawls out painfully as if realising they weren't alone. "We can't. Your brother and Matt are downstairs."

"I know." She sadly says, reality setting in, as she hears a thump from downstairs and laughter.

"I missed you" he says rolling her off him, so they lay side by side facing the other.

"Damon?" she says quietly, grabbing his hand and cupping it to her cheek. "Please don't tell me to leave, ever again."

"I won't."

"I can't stand an eternity without you Damon."

I promise I won't let you leave." He says firmly, laying a chaste kiss on the front of her forehead.

"I've missed you so much." She said all of a sudden, crushing into his embrace as she gripped onto his torso.

"Me too" He reiterated as he held her close, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I've been miserable the entire time we spent away. And today has been just horrible." She murmured into his chest. After all the strength she had pulled out in the days, it was finally catching up to her. She felt the tears start to wind their way up to her eyes. Damn her vampire emotions. She pulled away from his embrace turning around so she wouldn't have to face him picking a spot on her wall to focus on.

"Hey—hey—Elena, everything will be alright." He says as he wraps his arms around from behind her pulling her back to him, before laying his chin on her shoulder. "We'll be okay." He murmurs into her ear, not sure who he's really trying to convince.

"I love you Damon." She whispers closing her eyes, resting her head against Damon and just like that they both fell into a peaceful sleep, with his arms enveloped around her waist and her hands holding onto his. But not before he whispered back the words…

"Love you too Elena."

* * *

A/N Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this little one shot :D This actually took longer to write up than usual, got stuck in the middle. But I'm happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you thought, oh and if you have any one shot ideas that you'd like to see written give me a pm, or inbox me on tumblr and I'll let you know :D REVIEW!


End file.
